Pokemon (Human Style)
Cartoon Fan's tv-spoof of Pokemon series. Cast * Ash Ketchum - Jack Frost (Rise Of The Guardians) * Misty - Elsa The Snow Queen (Frozen) * Brock - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) * May - Melody (The Little Mermaid: Return of the Sea) * Max - Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Pikachu - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) * Togepi - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland) * James - Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Jessie - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) * Meowth - Iago (Aladdin) * Tracey Sketchit - Fred (Big Hero 6) * Delia Ketchum - Sakura Kinomoto (Cardpator Sakura) * Professor Oak - Mayor Shelbourne (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Gary Oak - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * Flint - Shang (Mulan) * Cassidy - Mulan (Mulan) * Butch - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Giovanni - Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) * Daisy - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) * Lily - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Violet - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Sabrina - Aunt Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * L.T. Surge - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Erika - Miss Penny (Bolt) * Duplica - Hiro Hamada And Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) * Todd Snap - Wasabi (Big Hero 6) * Blaine - Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) * Ritchie - Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Cassandra - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) * Officer Jenny - Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Nurse Joy - Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) * AJ - Russell (Up) * Aya - Penny (The Rescuers) * Koga - Grunkle Stan (Gravity Falls) * Raticate - Lucifer (Cinderella) * Norman - Aladdin (Aladdin) * Caroline - Jasmine (Aladdin) * Drew - Jeremy Johnson (Phineas and Ferb) * Vivi Winstrate - Sasha (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Clian - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) * Kenny - Baljeet Tjinder (Phineas and Ferb) * Paul - Buford Van Stomm (Phineas and Ferb) * Barry - Boy with winter coat, scarf and gloves (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Serena - Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) * Clemont - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) * Iris - Shanti (The Jungle Book) * Dawn - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * Bonnie - Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Persian - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Luxray - Scar (The Lion King) * Rhyhorn - Carl and Frank (Ice Age) and Mbeya (The Lion Guard) * Charmander - Dronkeys (Shrek) * Charizard - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) * Squirtle - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) * Bulbasaur - Pascal (Tangled) * Spring Deerling - Young Faline (Bambi) * Ampharos - Bing Bong (Inside Out) * Totodile - Robin the Frog (The Muppets) * Butterfree - Gypsy (A Bug's Life) * Pidgeotto - Alex (Walking with Dinosaurs) * Pidgeot - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) * Chatot - Zazu (The Lion King) * Ducklett - Ono (The Lion Guard) * Pelipper - Nigel (Finding Nemo) * Psyduck - Olaf (Frozen) * Arbok - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) * Weezing - Pain & Panic (Hercules) * Lucario - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) * Jigglypuff - Angel (Lilo and Stitch) * Snorlax - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Goldeen - Destiny (Finding Dory) * Horsea - Sheldon (Finding Nemo) * Magikarp - Marlin (Finding Nemo) * Staryu - Peach (Finding Nemo) * Dragonite - Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Hoopa - Mushu (Mulan) * Onix - Elliot (Pete's Dragon) * Piplup - Cri Kee (Mulan) * Vulpix - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) * Phanpy - Dumbo (Dumbo) * Axew - Lucky (101 Dalmatians) * Aerodactyl - Thunderclap, Coldfront and Downpour (The Good Dinosaur), Elsa (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) and Petrie (The Land Before Time) * Krabby - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * Oshawott - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Tepig - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Patrat - Timon (The Lion King), Uncle Max and Ma (The Lion King 1½) * Zigzagoon - Bunga (The Lion Guard) * Amaura - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) and Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) * Tyrantrum - Butch (The Good Dinosaur), Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story), Momma Dino (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) and Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) * Bastiodon - Forrest Woodbush (The Good Dinosaur), Woog (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story), Patchi, Juniper and Scowler (Walking with Dinosaurs: The Movie) and Cera's Father (The Land Before Time) * Armaldo - Dweeb (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Rampardos - Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * Garchomp - Bubbha (The Good Dinosaur) and Velociraptors (Dinosaur; 2000) * Ivysaur - Spike (The Land Before Time) * Shieldon - Cera (The Land Before Time) * Cranidos - Baby Pachycephalosaurus (The Land Before Time) * Anorith - Baby Parasaurolopus (Dinosaur; 2000) * Tyrunt - Chomper (The Land Before Time) * Luxio - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Pyroar - Simba, Nala and Mufasa (The Lion King) and Alex (Madagascar) * Blitzle - Marty (Madagascar) and Thurston (The Lion Guard) * Girafarig - Melman (Madagascar) and Twiga (The Lion Guard) * Hippopotas - Gloria (Madagascar) and Beshte (The Lion Guard) * Litleo - Kion and Kiara (The Lion Guard) and Ryan (The Wild) * Glameow - Fuli (The Lion Guard) * Buneary - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Zorua - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Purugly - Officer Clawhasuer (Zootopia) * Liepard - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Ursaring - Bear Kenai (Brother Bear) * Seviper - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Donphan - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book), Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears A Who!) and Tantor (Tarzan) * Mamoswine - Manny (Ice Age) * Slakoth - Sid (Ice Age) and Flash (Zootopia) * Raikou - Diego (Ice Age) and Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Helioptile - Ducky (The Land Before Time) * Gabite - Ruby (The Land Before Time) * Infernape - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Pachirisu - Scrat (Ice Age) * Ambipom - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Yanma - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) * Team Rocket - Various Disney Villains * Pokemon creatures - Various Animals, Dinosaurs and Dragons Category:Cartoon Fan Category:Pokemon spoofs